


Sweetheart

by sedirktive (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baker!Dave, Fluff, M/M, Read the notes for AU explanation, SO MUCH FLUFF, You might die of fluff, single father AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sedirktive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up because it’s oddly quiet in your house; no scuffling of small feet, no screaming and laughing, no blaring of cartoon violence from the TV. Today is a Saturday. On top of that, it’s your birthday. You are turning twenty-seven on this very day, and your beloved little daughter Casey never forgets your birthday.</p><p>And so, (with mild excitement, because you’ve always wanted a reason to do this) you think to yourself:</p><p>It’s quiet.</p><p>Too quiet.</p><p>[A birthday gift for my beloved friend, Sora. Hope you like your fluff cavity-inducing.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was sort of something that I came up with but haven't had the chance to work with a lot yet. Basically, Dave runs a small bakery (fun fact: Karkat is his assistant) in town which John and his daughter Casey frequent. Eventually, Dave gets close to John. They fall in love.
> 
> Sora wolfpainters was the first person I really told about the AU and because it's their birthday, I went ahead and wrote this little oneshot to celebrate. I'm a few days late though whoops. HBD BBY <3

You wake up because it’s oddly quiet in your house; no scuffling of small feet, no screaming and laughing, no blaring of cartoon violence from the TV. Today is a Saturday. On top of that, it’s your birthday. You are turning twenty-seven on this very day, and your beloved little daughter Casey _never_ forgets your birthday.

And so, (with mild excitement, because you’ve always wanted a reason to do this) you think to yourself:

It’s quiet.

_Too quiet._

Maybe she’s just still sleeping. Growing girls need their sleep, and Casey will be turning five in the coming months. You’re vaguely upset by the revelation, and turn over to reveal this to your boyfriend of almost a whole year now, only to find the cold, hard truth of empty sheets and a lonely pillow.

Okay now THAT is suspicious. The idea of Dave waking up before you did on a weekend, when he didn’t have to go open up shop (and you know he didn’t have to open up shop today because he was specifically bragging to you about how he’d managed to “wrangle Karkat into taking care of the bakery tomorrow because it’s one hell of a special day” to you before bed last night), was so fishy you could have sworn you heard the little mermaid singing.

Heheh. Good one, John.

And so you steal out of bed quietly in just your boxers and sleeping shirt, with every intention of investigating the source of this mysterious and suspicious silence.

First, you check the bathroom for any small daughters or big boyfriends, maybe brushing each other’s teeth or doing each other’s hair. Nobody was there, though their toothbrushes had been used already, so they were definitely together.

Your next stop is Casey’s room, of course. Maybe she had adultnapped Dave and taken him for makeup practice again. You had pictures of that. Dave was an awesome model and it had warmed your heart to find him willingly covered in pink lipgloss and blush that night you came home late. They weren’t there though, and Casey’s bed was neatly made, suggesting that neither of them had romped around on it.

Where were they?

You’re making your way downstairs, feet padding gently on the carpeted staircase, when you hear a giggle and then a hushing sound. The giggle is identifiably Dave, and you have no doubt in your mind that the loud SHHHH is coming from your daughter. It’s all coming from the kitchen, and you peek around the corner as you touch down on first floor.

The kitchen is a mess. There are bowls everywhere – the counters, the sink, the table – and the room  partly hidden under . Your beloved daughter is wearing her Easy Bake apron and standing on her big girl step stool next to a hunched over Dave, also dressed up with an apron. The two of them are whispering to each other as they… well you’re not sure what they’re doing, but you intend to find out.

You clear your throat and watch with a vaguely suppressed grin as both of them jump and spin around. “Oh hey, John,” Dave says, leaning over Casey, who has thrown her arms out protectively, to block your view of what they’re doing. He clears his throat in that way that signals he’s nervous for silly reasons. “What’re you doing up so early?”

“I just thought I’d figure out why the house was so quiet this morning,” you say with a laugh as you lean up against the doorframe, folding your arms casually. Dave and Casey exchange a look that’s almost comical and you laugh. “What? C’mon, you guys. What are you hiding from me?”

That’s when Dave basically upends a canister of sprinkles onto whatever is behind them and there is suddenly blue all over the floor. You hope and pray he is going to clean that up later.

“Happy birthday, daddy!” Casey screams as she jumps down from her stool and runs towards you. Dave makes a jazz-hands motion and, as you pick her up, you can see the cake they were hiding now. It’s tall and now about as blue as cakes can get thanks to Dave’s fun little idea. He probably panicked. Before that, it was probably white buttercream with little roses made with lots of love.

“Happy birthday, John,” he says, dusting a pile of the sprinkles off the top of the cake with a gentle brush of his fingers.

Your daughter climbs all over you as you move in to get your birthday kiss from Dave, and you think to yourself that life just couldn’t get any sweeter.


End file.
